Beatrice Horseman/Quotes
Quotes from Beatrice Horseman Season One Downer Ending ---- Beatrice Horseman: '' Can't lives in a house on Won't street! ''(Famous motivational quote meaning when you think that you '''can't' do something, what you're really facing is what you won't try to do.)'' ---- BoJack:' But I don't feel like singing... Beatrice Horseman: '' Nobody gives a damn what you feel! You've got an audience out there, and they want to hear you sing. Now, you want your mommy to love you? You go out there and you do the only thing you're good for, which is singing the goddamn [[Wikipedia:Lollipop (1958 song)|''Lollipop Song]]! Season Two Brand New Couch Beatrice Horseman: Don't sit so close to the TV. It'll make you cruel. ---- Beatrice Horseman: You ruined me, BoJack. ''BoJack: I know...'' Beatrice Horseman: You better grow up to be something great, to make up for all the damage you've done. '''''BoJack: I will... ---- Beatrice Horseman: Well, it wasn't Ibsen. BoJack: That's your takeaway? That your son's TV show wasn't Ibsen? Beatrice Horseman: (sarcastic) ''I'm sorry. Did you need a compliment? ---- '''Beatrice Horseman:' I wouldn't drink anything out of an open container. This town is full of aids. ---- Beatrice Horseman: You're a clown, you know that? BoJack: And you've always been a wonderful pillar of support... ---- Beatrice Horseman: You don't know how lucky you are to have me! I hope you die before I do, so you never have to know what it's like to lose a mother. BoJack: Well, as long as one of us dies, that's good enough for me! ---- Beatrice Horseman: I read your book, BoJack. B''oJack:'' Oh. Beatrice Horseman: It takes a real narcissist to think anyone wants to buy a book about him. You know how I feel about Anne Frank. BoJack: That was a diary. ---- Beatrice Horseman: You must think I'm a real monster. BoJack: Mom-'' '''Beatrice Horseman:' I don't wanna fight you, BoJack. I just wanted to tell you: I know. I know you wanna be happy, but you won't be, and... I'm sorry. It's not just you, you know. Your father and I, we- Well... you come by it honestly, the ugliness inside you. You were born broken, that's your birthright. And now, you can fill your life with projects, your books, and your movies and your little girlfriends, but it won't make you whole. You're BoJack Horseman. There's no cure for that. ---- The Shot Beatrice Horseman: Don't you dare put that out! That is a perfectly good cigarette, and you are going to finish it. BoJack: But I don't wanna. Beatrice Horseman: And I'' don't want to be the mother of a quitter. Finish it. ---- '''Beatrice Horseman:' Don't you dare cry. Don't you ever cry! You wanted this. BoJack: Are you punishing me for smoking or for stealing? Beatrice Horseman: I'm punishing you for being alive. Season Four Lovin that cali lifestyle!! Beatrice Horseman: One. ---- Beatrice Horseman: '''Henrietta, would you like a grapefruit? I have but four, but I will share one with you, for I am kind and honest. Time’s Arrow '''Beatrice: You think you want this but you don’t. Not like this. Henrietta: Mrs. Horseman- Beatrice: Don’t, throw away your dreams for this child. Don’t let that man poison your life the way he did mine. You are going to finish your schooling, and become a nurse. You’ll meet a man, a good man and you’ll have a family, but please believe me you don’t want this. Please Henrietta, you have to believe me. Please, don’t do it I did.Category:Quotes Category:Quote Pages in need of quotes